There are many types of solid deodorant and antiperspirant sticks that are commercially available or otherwise known in the art. These solid sticks are designed to provide effective perspiration and odor control while also being cosmetically acceptable during and after application onto the underarm area of the skin, and are typically packaged in dispensing containers suitable for conventional application of the composition to the skin by a consumer.
Solid deodorants and antiperspirants are typically manufactured and filled into dispensing containers prior to complete curing or solidification. The uniformity of properties of the post-cured deodorants and antiperspirants can be negatively affected however by containers that do not permit efficient heat transfer. Actives or other cosmetic materials may settle during curing for example, or crystal formation may be affected such that the “feel” of the product varies over multiple uses. Containers that provide efficient heat transfer though may be limited in design and material make-up. Thus packaging, marketing, and merchandising related innovation can be severely compromised in an effort to produce uniform deodorants and antiperspirants.